Dovewing's Silence/Chapter 7
Chapter description :At the Gathering, the first thing Dovewing notices is that almost all the former Dark Forest trainees are present. She thinks that it’s because each Clan wants to show that they’re united and loyal again. After a while, Dovewing finds herself scanning the crowd for Tigerheart. The crowd parts to make way for the leaders walking by, and she sees the ShadowClan tom. Tigerheart is deep in conversation with Shrewfoot, and Dovewing feels a pang of jealousy. The warrior shakes herself out of those thoughts, internally reminded that she has Bumblestripe now. As if summoned, the striped gray tom pads out of the crowd. Bumblestripe asks Dovewing if they can sit with Blossomfall, so that she’s not left alone. She agrees, and they go to sit down. :The meeting starts, and Mistystar reports that Petalfur is now expecting kits, and that they have solved a problem with a pike on their side of the lake. Blackstar goes next, meowing that ShadowClan is strong, and does not fear the leaf-bare ahead. However, the old white tom is wheezing by the time he finishes, and quickly sits down. Onestar and Bramblestar make quick, similarly vague speeches on how dens have been rebuilt and fresh-kill piles stocked. Dovewing wonders why every cat is avoiding the topic of the Great Battle, and all they’d been through together. However, the leaders quickly jump down from the tree, ushering their Clanmates across the tree-bridge. :Lionblaze comments the Gathering was weird, as if the most interesting thing that happened is RiverClan losing some fish to a pike. Cinderheart replies that it might be best for everyone to simply move on from the Great Battle in this way. Bumblestripe disagrees, as so much has changed because of the battle. Dovewing agrees with him, and looks at Blossomfall and Thornclaw walking together a few fox-lengths ahead. The sound of coughing echoes through the trees as the Gathering patrol approaches the camp. They see Hazeltail hunched over on guard duty, and Jayfeather trots over to her. He reprimands her for staying out here when she is sick, and sends the she-cat to his den. Millie offers to stand guard the rest of the night, and Bramblestar thanks her. The leader asks if any other cat is feeling ill, and orders them to see Jayfeather if they are. Dovewing hears cats whispering to each other after the announcement, and she wonders how many more of her Clanmates will fall ill. :The next morning, Dovewing stumbles sleepily out of the warriors’ den. She sees Jayfeather jumping down from Highledge, and becomes worried. Dovewing pads to the medicine cat and asks if Bramblestar is sick, and he replies no. Jayfeather clarifies that he told the leader Hazeltail would be off duties for a while, since she most likely has greencough. A gasp sounds behind Dovewing, and Millie races from her guard post. She rouses Briarlight, and then insists to Jayfeather that her daughter can’t sleep in the medicine den due to Hazeltail’s illness. The brown she-cat seems excited when she hears this, and asks Bramblestar if she can sleep in the warriors’ den. However, he replies that that den is really crowded right now, and there’s not more room. Purdy invites Briarlight to sleep in the elders’ den, but from her expression, every cat can see that she wants to sleep with the warriors. :Dovewing offers her nest to the brown she-cat, saying that she’ll sleep with Purdy. Bumblestripe protests that he’ll miss her, but she reminds him it won’t be for long. Briarlight goes into inspect her new nest, and then she comes back out into the clearing. The brown she-cat says that it’s the right size, but she’d like some pigeon feathers to soften it. Lionblaze teases her, asking if he should bring her some soaked moss as well. Blossomfall comes to Briarlight’s defense, saying that her sister needs the softest nest because she can’t feel any thorns. Lionblaze meows that he totally understands, and Squirrelflight then gives permission for him, Ivypool, and Rosepetal to fetch the bedding. The golden warrior promises to hunt after, telling his patrol to hunt pigeons for the use of their feathers. Briarlight thanks them all, saying that she’ll try to help around camp to have warrior duties of her own. Characters Major }} Minor *Ratscar *Blackstar *Tigerheart *Shrewfoot *Bumblestripe *Blossomfall *Thornclaw *Toadstep *Mistystar *Petalfur *Bramblestar *Onestar *Lionblaze *Cinderheart *Hazeltail *Jayfeather *Millie *Poppyfrost *Brightheart *Cloudtail *Briarlight *Leafpool *Purdy *Squirrelflight *Rosepetal *Ivypool }} Mentioned *Lakeheart *Berrynose *Molepaw (Unnamed) *Cherrypaw (Unnamed) }} Notes and references Category:Chapter subpages Category:Dovewing's Silence Category:Novellas